Akasuna no Sasori:5 Yearold Terror
by kariuchiha19
Summary: Our favorite red headed, impatient puppet master has been turned into a 5 year-old by an unknown jutsu. I wonder, how much chaos he can cause as a child?
1. Chapter 1

Yeah I was really bored…and don't worry I'm gonna update Uchiha Angel right after this and stuff…this is a side story where XIII turns our favorite puppet master into a five year-old…

Sasori:…why does it have to be me?

Because I said so…

Deidara: And it's fun messing with you un…

Sasori: …I hate you…

Deidara: I love you too Dana…

--' I'm gonna start the new fic now…

**Saso-kun…**

Akatsuki's team Artist walked through the door. They were exaughted. XIII had ambushed them on their way back from a mission. "I hate that Xigbar guy un…he called me a girl yeah." Deidara stated as the four teammates collapsed on the couch and floor. Kari smirked at the blondes comment and made herself comfortable in the recliner. Sasori scowled, "I hate that idiot scientist…what was his name…Vexen? He hit me with some strange useless jutsu.." Sasori's subordinates were too tired to take notice of what Sasori had just said and Sasori decided to just take a quick nap…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara awoke from his catnap. He looked around the lounge and saw that his Dana was nowhere in site. _Dana probably went to sleep in the room…I should tell Kari-chan and Tobi to get to bed too un._ Deidara walked over to the masked teen and flipped the couch. "Whoa! Deidara-senpai! What happened?" The boy asked. Deidara rolled his eyes and gently shook Kari. "Kari-chan you fell asleep on the recliner un." Kari opened her eyes and nodded. "Arrigato Dei-kun. Goodnight." Deidara smiled and started to walk to his shard room. When he stepped inside he noticed the bundle under the covers that was Sasori. Deidara smirked and went to take a shower. After he got out he looked over at his Dana. "Sasori-dana…are you really asleep or are you just messing with me un." When no reply came Deidara cocked his head in confusion. Sasori always stated something to him when he asked that question, whether it was yelling at him for waking the puppet master up or just to make a quick conversation. "Dana? You ok un?" As Deidara finished his sentence the bundle moved. Out came a small boy with crimson hair and eyes. Deidara stared in shock. "Where'd you come from un?" The boy turned to the blonde frightened. "W-w-who are you…Where is Baa-sama?" Deidara sighed and went up to the boy. _Where'd this kid come from and why was he in Dana's bed un. I should tell leader-sama about this yeah._ "I'm Isanti Deidara un…" The boy stared at him, his face still showing fear. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you yeah. I just wanna take you to Leader-sama so that we can get you home un." The boy nodded and slowly walked up to the blonde. Deidara picked him up and walked to Pein's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aww! How kawaii is he. You said he was in Dana's bed?" Kari asked Deidara on their way to Pein's room. "Hai. The little guy is scared to death un." Tobi was also accompanying them to take the little boy to Pein. "You know, Tobi thinks he kinda looks like Sasori-dana." Kari looked at the kid carefully. "Tobi's right. He does look like Sasori-dana." The boy was asleep in Deidara's arms. It had taken Deidara some time to get ready. Pein hated when they looked messy, unless they were returning from a mission. Now that Deidara looked at the boy carefully himself, he had to admit, he did look like Sasori. Just then, said boy woke up. "Deidei. What's wrong?" They by said. He couldn't say Deidara's complete name so decided to call him Deidei. "What's your name un?" The boy cocked his head. "Akasuna no Sasori." All eyes widened at the name of the young boy…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok. I'm sorry it's so short but I have to go somewhere so…I'll update both this and Uchiha Angel tomorrow ok?

Deidara:…

Sasori: Deidei…what's the matter?

Deidara:…why is Dana a chibi again un?

Because he is sooo KAWAII!!!

Deidara:…--'

Anywho R&R so I can update!


	2. Pein's Decision

Deidara: ARGH!!!!

What's wrong Dei?

Deidara: SASORI!!! STOP PULLING MY HAIR UN!!!!!!!!!!!!

--'

Hidan: … (Bursts out laughing) Oh for the love of Jashin, that's- OOWW!

Sasori: Don't make fun of Deidei!  
Deidara: (Pant pant) Thanks Sasori…

Lol…Oh Saso-kun!

Sasori: Hai!

Keep pulling Hidan's hair ok?

Sasori: Hai, Kari-chan!

Hidan: OOWW!!!!YOU LITTLE FUCKING BRAT!!!

Deidara: HA!!! HOW DO YOU LIKE IT BAKA UN!!

Lol! Anywho…the last few days have been hell for Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kisame…

Hidan: DAMN RIGHT THEY HAVE!!!

Sasori: Don't interrupt Kari-chan (Yank)

Hidan: ARGH!!!!

Thanks Saso-kun. Now, as I was saying, since the last few days have been hell for the three, we're gonna tell you what happened!

Hidan, Kisame, and Kakuzu: WHAT!?!

Deidara: She said, we're gonna tell the readers what happened un! That's the whole point of the fic yeah!

Yep. Now, on with the fic!

Hidan: ARGH! FOR THE LOVE OF JASHIN-SAMA! STOP PULLING MY FUCKING HAIR!!!!

**Pein's Decision**

Little Sasori stared at the four in front of him. Pein was rubbing his head. "How did this happen?" He asked. "We don't know." Kari replied. Pein sighed. "Did he say anything last night? Before the four of you passed out in the lounge?" Kari and Deidara thought hard. Then they turned to Tobi, who had decided to entertain the little puppet master. "Not at the moment un. We were too exaughsted from the mission yeah." Deidara replied. "And you're sure it's him?" Pein asked. He really wanted this to be some twisted prank. "Yes we're sure. Watch. Hey kid." Sasori turned to her. "Tell us your name again. Please." Kari said to him "I'm Akasuna no Sasori." Pein sighed out of stress. Sasori cocked his head. "What's wrong with him Deidei?" Deidara smirked a bit. "Leader-sama is just tired un." Sasori nodded and turned his attention to Tobi, who was trying to balance some plates on his head. (Don't ask) "Judging by the way he's moving, the plates are gonna fall." Sasori stated. Just then, Tobi lost his balance and dropped all the plates. Sasori started laughing. Pein was twitching. "Tobi…you're going to explain to Kakuzu why we now need to buy more plates." He ordered. Tobi whimpered a bit but got back to his feet. Kari stared at Sasori. "Hey Sasori-kun." The redhead turned to her. "I'm gonna say a strategy to you and you explain it to me ok?" Sasori nodded. "Ok…strategy…X with formation…Art, Angel, Puppet." Sasori thought a bit. Pein turned to Kari, puzzled. Then Sasori answered. "The bomber goes first, taking out all the weaker, more irritating enemies. Then, the female runs through the remaining enemies, slicing through the rankings with her katana. Then she looks for the most powerful one and defeats him. The puppet master then takes out all the remaining enemies. This strategy is to be used when there are a large group of opponents only." Pein and Deidara stared in awe at the young boy in front of them. Kari smiled at him. "Very good Sasori-kun." Sasori beamed at her and took out a small puppet that she had given him before they entered the room. Kari turned to Pein. "No one out of our team, except you Leader-sama, knows that strategy. Whatever was used to turn him like this left him with the mind of an S-class criminal." Pein stared at the little boy. He was skillfully moving the tiny puppet to attack Tobi. And Tobi was actually getting hit by it. _What could have been used? Who would want to turn one of ours into a mere child? Whoever did it didn't do a sufficient job, considering he can still defeat Tobi…_ Pein was brought out of his trance when Kari gasped. "XIII!" Pein and Deidara turned to her. "What?" Pein asked. "XIII. Sasori-dana said that the member he was fighting against used a strange jutsu on him. Dana said that it didn't do anything to him." Pein nodded in understanding. "what ever jutsu they used is the reason we have this small problem…very well. Until we can find out how to turn him back, you two will take care of him. No you can't get out of it Deidara. He's your partner, so you take care of him. End of discussion. You are dismissed." Kari and Deidara bowed slightly. Then Kari went to Sasori. "Come on Sasori-kun." She picked the boy up and turned to Tobi. "Are you ok?" Tobi was panting. "Hai Kari-chan. Tobi is fine." Kari nodded and the four left Pein to himself…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi and Kisame had just returned from a mission. "Hey Itachi-san. You hungry?" Kisame asked. The Uchiha opened his bag, took out a dango stick, and stuck it in his mouth. "There, my hunger problem is solved. I'm going to go rest." Kisame sweat dropped and rummaged through the fridge for something edible. Suddenly, he felt someone tugging at his cloak. He turned to see a little redheaded boy, around the age of five. "The hell? SCRAM BRAT!" He yelled. The boy jumped back a bit at Kisame's outburst. Then he glared at him and did hand signs. "Katon: Fireball no jutsu!" A large flame put Kisame's cloak on fire. "AUGH!!!!!" Kisame took the cloak off and started waving it around. The boy started to crack up. It took Kisame about 60 seconds to remember that he could use Suiton jutsu. He quickly did hand signs. "Suiton no jutsu!" His poor cloak was all burnt. He turned to the little redhead, shooting a death glare at him. "You're dead meat." He stated. But as he was about to grab the kid, he felt something crawling up his leg. As Kisame shook his pant leg, a scorpion fell out. Kisame's eyes widened and he let out a blood curdling scream. Deidara and Kari ran in. "What happened?" Kari asked. Kisame pointed at the boy. "THAT KID PUT A SCORPION IN MY PANTS!" Deidara and Kari started laughing. Then Kari put on a serious face. "Is that really what happened Saso-kun?" Sasori nodded. "Shark man yelled at me." Kari turned to Kisame who was staring wide eyed at the little puppet master. "Saso? This is Sasori-san?" Kari and Deidara nodded. "Now Sasori, that wasn't very nice un. Even if Kisame is an ass you can't put a scorpion in his pants yeah. Now apologize un?" Sasori turned to Kisame. "I'm sorry Kisa…" Kisame saw an evil glint in Sasori's eye. He gulped. "Good, now go back to the lounge and finish playing the game ok?" Kari told him Sasori nodded and ran of smirking at Kisame as he did. Kisame felt like he was on a death list…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hidan and Kakuzu arrived the next day. "That mission was so fucking exaughsting. I'm gonna go and fucking sleep." Hidan stated. Kakuzu grunted in response, being to tired to actually say anything. As Hidan opened the door, he stopped suddenly, making Kakuzu bump into him. "The hell is your problem?" Kakuzu stated. Then his mouth dropped open. Their room looked like a tornado hit it. Money and scrolls were everywhere. "The hell happened?" Kakuzu asked. His eyes scanned the room, landing on a little boy. He had Hidan's bible in his hands. Hidan glared at him. Then he walked over to him, snatched the bible from his hands and yelled, "THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU ARE!?! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF THE GREAT BOOK OF JASHIN!!!" The boy glared at him. Then, the Sandaime Kazekage puppet appeared. "THE HELL!?!" Hidan yelled. The puppet stabbed him. "OOWW!!!THAT FUCKING HURT YOU LITLE FUCKING BRAT!!!" The boy stared a minute, then moved his finger. The puppet cut Hidan's head off. "MOTHER-" The boy kicked Hidan's face. Hidan let out a string of curses as the boy turned to Kakuzu. Kakuzu glared at the boy. The boy just stared at him and ran off. Kakuzu turned to his partner and stared. Hidan twitched. "ARE YOU GONNA PUT MY FUCKING HEAD BACK ON OR NOT!?!" Kakuzu sighed and put Hidan's head back on…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that afternoon, after the rest of Akatsuki explained what had happened to Sasori; Kakuzu told them the story of how a 5 year-old Sasori beat Hidan. "You GLARED at him un?" Deidara asked the greedy man. Kakuzu nodded. "Yeah. Why?" Deidara, Kari, and Tobi exchanged glances. "Well," Kari started, "When Kisame glared at Sasori this morning…Sasori got mad and did a pretty nasty prank on him. That's why he's not here. He's still recovering from the incident." Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at Itachi, "That true?" Itachi nodded. "Hai. Kisame is in our room…saying 'it was only a dream' over and over again." Hidan's eyes widened. "Wow…poor Kisame." Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "I'm not afraid of no little brat." He stated. Deidara and Kari sigh, "Fine un. But don't say we didn't warn you yeah." Kakuzu rolled his eyes once more before getting to his feet and leaving the room…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisame: KARI!!!

What?

Kisame: Sasori has an evil look in his eyes!!!  
Deidara: Aww shut up and take it like a man Sharky un!  
(THUNK THUNK THUNK)

SASO-KUN!!!DON'T THROW KUNAI AT KISAME!!! THROW THEM AT HIDAN!!! He's immortal…

Sasori: Ok Kari-chan. OH HIDAN-SAMA!!!

Deidara and Kari: --'

Well, there's chapter 2! In the next chapter, we'll tell you what Saso-kun does to Kakuzu!!! But only if you R&R!!!ttyl!


	3. Look Who's Next

(Ten days ago)

(Looks around)…um…Dei…

Deidara; What un?

Where's Saso-kun?

Deidara: … (Looks around) Um…don't know un…

…HEY HIDAN!!

Hidan: THE FUCK YOU WANT!?!

Where's Kakuzu?

Hidan: …Don't know…why?

Kari and Deidara: (gulp)

Hidan: (looks around) …Shit…

**Look Who's Next**

Hidan stepped into his shared room. He made sure that Kakuzu wasn't there first. Every time they saw each other there was an argument. So, now he just needed to grab his scythe and…Hidan's eyes widened as he searched frantically for his scythe. "WHERE THE HELL IS IT!?!" He yelled. Then he had a thought. This had happened to him before. And the last time… "KAKUZU!" He ran over to the lounge where Kakuzu was doing his daily count of his money. "WHERE IS IT!?!" Hidan yelled. Kakuzu looked up from his money at his angered partner. "What?" Kakuzu replied. Hidan scowled at him. "YOU KNOW WHAT!!!!" Kakuzu stared at him. "Uh…no. I don't." Hidan twitched. "MY SCYTHE OF COURSE!!!WHERE IS IT YOU MOTHER FUCKING SCROGE!?!" Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. "In the corner I presume. Where you left it this morning." Hidan pinned Kakuzu to the wall. "DON"T FUCKING LIE TO ME!!!IT"S NOT THERE!!!YOU FUCKING SOLD IT ON THE INTERNET AGAIN DIDN"T YOU!?!" Kakuzu's eye's widened. "No! I learned my lesson the third time." He stated. The last time he had done that, Hidan nearly killed him. "LEARNED YOUR LESSON MY ASS!!!" Hidan punched him in the face…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasori sat in his shared room alone. In his hands he was swinging Hidan's scythe. He had a smirk on his face. He heard Hidan start yelling. "That's my que." He hopped off the bed and made his way to Hidan and Kakuzu's room. He placed Hidan's scythe in Kakuzu's closet with a forged note saying,_ Sold to: John Smith of Iwa. Price: 1000 Dollars_ It was signed _Kakuzu._ He ran back to his room and sat on his bed with a puppet about 30 seconds before Deidara came down the hall. He opened the door and saw Sasori tinkering with his puppet. (Like I said, he still has the mind of an S-rank criminal) "Hey Sasori-kun. You've been behaving un?" Deidara asked. "Hai, Deidara-sama!" Sasori said, smiling. "Good, yeah." Deidara grabbed his clay pouches and sighed. "Kari-chan, Tobi, and I have a mission. Behave for Itachi yeah." Sasori nodded and Deidara left the room. Sasori smirked as he heard Hidan yelling. "Time to show Kuzu-san who got him beat up." He said, hopping of the bed…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"YOU GREED IN PRESON!!!!YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!!!YOU…YOU…" Hidan had run out of curses. "ARGH!!!FUCKER!!!!" He yelled as he punched Kakuzu one last time before going to find some poor, defenseless ninja to sacrifice. Kakuzu laid on the floor, recovering from the brutal beat down he had just received from his partner. He'd never seen the jashinist so mad. Suddenly, he heard snickering from the door. He slowly got to his feet and saw Sasori. "YOU!?!" He yelled. Sasori nodded. "Hai. I was the one who put the scythe in your closet. Also…" Kakuzu didn't like the evil glint in Sasori's eye. "KAKUZU!!!!" Kakuzu saw Kisame push Sasori aside and punch him in the stomach. "WHERE"S SAMEHADA!?!" Kakuzu looked at the shark nin in shock. "Why would I-" Kisame pointed at Kakuzu's bed. "AHA!!!" He pulled Samehada out from under Kakuzu's bed. "I-I don't know how it got there!" Kisame scowled and Kakuzu was beat up for the second time that day. As he pulled himself painfully to his feet, he heard Sasori laughing. He glared at the little redhead. "That's what you get for glaring at me!" Sasori said, smirk still planted firmly on his face. Kakuzu finally passed out due to blood loss…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pein sighed. He knew that Kari had said Sasori still had his old strategic mind but…the kid was smarter than Kakuzu. Pein knew Sasori was always smarter then the scrooge but, he didn't think a 5 year-old was. He rubbed hi head. He couldn't wait until the three came back from there mission to turn him back. In the mean time, he would have to go heal the greed in person…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakuzu swore he would never glare at the kid again. He was now traumatized for life. After he had woken from his 'nap' he was once again attacked by both Hidan and Kakuzu…and almost fed to Zetsu. "Never again." He said once more. "Good." He turned and saw Sasori. "Oh great. Here for another show?" Sasori shook his head. "NO. I'm here to see if you learned you're lesson. I see you did. Now I'll leave you alone. Bye Kuzu-san." Kakuzu stared in awe atas the little puppet master walked out…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasori: Deidara-sama and Kari-chan haven't returned from the mission yet soo…just R&R so they can come back sooner…I miss Deidei…


	4. Look Who Wants Saso

Saso: …sigh Kari-chan and Deidei aren't back yet…and I'm bored…oh, Kari-chan told me to put this up sooo…here…

**Look Who Wants Saso**

Sasori sat on his bed, bored outta his mind. Hidan was doing one of his strange rituals, Kakuzu was counting money, Kisame was hiding from him, and Itachi was no where to be seen. What made it worse was the fact that Kari, Deidara and Tobi weren't back yet. Sasori wondered what was taking so long. Suddenly, he felt an unfamiliar chakra in front of the door. He grabbed his Sandaime Kazekage puppet scroll and put it in his pocket just as the door swung open. Behind it stood a man that seemed familiar, yet not in the same way as when he had first met Deidara and the others. This guy made him feel like he wanted to beat the crap outta him. He had long black and his skin was pale…really pale. He seemed to have some sort of eyeliner and had a snake-like appearance. "So the rumors were true? Kukuku, well then, it'll be easier for me this way." the man stated, talking to himself. Sasori glared at him, "Who are you? If the others find you in here they'll kill you." The man just laughed. "Do you honestly believe that they would care if I did anything to you? After what you've put them through? They would probably be glad that I took you out of their hands." He said. Sasori felt a shiver go down his spine. This seemed really familiar, like if he'd gone through this before. "You're just lying to get me to let my guard down! They wouldn't let anything happen to me! They're my friends!" Sasori said, his glare darkening. The man just laughed again. "That's what you said the last time as well. And you were wrong then too." The man took a step closer to Sasori. Sasori took a step back. "W-who are you?" Sasori asked. "Orochimaru. We were partners once." Said the man who is now known as Orochimaru. Sasori gulped. _Why is he here? Where're Deidei and Kari-chan? ...I'm a little…scared._ Sasori thought. Orochimaru started to approach him. Sasori reached for his Kazekage puppet and said, "Stay back! I'm warning you!" Orochimaru chuckled, "What can a mere child do?" Sasori glared at him, he hated when people belittled because of his age. Orochimaru suddenly found the puppet at his throught. "So you want to fight do you?" Orochimaru asked, "Then I'll destroy you!" As Orochimaru charged at Sasori, a fist made contact with the snake man's face. Orochimaru slammed into the far wall. "The fuck are you doing here Orochimaru!?!" came Hidan. Sasori let out a sigh of relief, "Hidan-nii-san! This guy came outta nowhere and started saying that he used to be my partner!" Hidan glared at the sanin, "What do you want snaky? You want Sasori? Well that's a big fucking no!" Hidan grabbed his scythe and threw it at Orochimaru. Orochimaru dodged it and sliced off Hidan's head. "Mother fucker!" Hidan yelled as Orochimaru started to make his way to Sasori. The little puppet master moved his puppet to attack Orochimaru, but he dodged the attack and took a kunai to Sasori's throught. "You're coming with me Sasori, are we clear?" Orochimaru asked, pressing the kunai harder on the boy's skin. Suddenly, Sasori burst into tears. He was too frightened. "I WANT DEIDEI!!!!" he yelled. "Then it's a good thing I'm back un, KATSU!" The force of the explosion on the other side of the room threw Orochimaru and Sasori away from each other. Orochimaru slammed into the wall. Sasori felt someone catch him. He looked up to see Kari. "Kari-nee-chan!" Kari smiled at Sasori, "It's ok Saso-kun. We're back from the mission." She said in a comforting voice, wiping away the boy's tears. Sasori turned to see Deidara punching Orochimaru repeatedly until he vanished into a puff of smoke. Sasori saw that Deidara and Kari were covered in dirt. "Deidei, Kari-nee-chan, you're back!" Sasori yelled, running to Deidara. Deidara smirked as the redhead clung to him. It was at that moment that Hidan decided to let it known that he was there, "WILL SOMEONE GET SCROOGE OVER HERE SO HE COULD PUT MY FUCKING HEAD BACK ON!?!" Kari and Deidara turned to Hidan then sweat dropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pein sighed as he heard how Orochimaru was close to taking Sasori. "Well, it seems that XIII aren't the only ones that have their eyes on our young redhead. Well, from now on, where you two go, he goes." Deidara and Kari stared in shock at their Leader. "WHAT!?! THAT'S EVEN MORE DANGEROUS THAN LEAVING HIM HERE!!!!" they yelled simultaneously. Pein rubbed his head. "Actually, considering that Itachi and Kisame now have their own mission to attend to, it's safer than leaving him alone with Hidan and Kakuzu, don't you agree?" Kari and Deidara remained silent. Pein had a point. Hidan wasn't the safest person to be alone with. Pein smirked and stated, "So it's agreed. On the next mission, Sasori shall accompany you. You both are dismissed too complete the mission I have assigned you." With that he pointed to the door. Kari and Deidara exited and sighed. "I'll go get him ready un." Deidara said. Kari nodded and they both entered their rooms. "Deidei, what's wrong? You look tired." Sasori asked as soon as Deidara entered the room. "No, Sasori, get ready for a mission un." Sasori's eyes widened in excitement. Since he'd gotten there, he hadn't been allowed to go anywhere. He really wanted to go on a mission and help Deidara and Kari. He quickly went to grab some kunai pouches that he'd found full with clothes and puppets. Deidara raised an eyebrow. "I found these in the closet." Sasori explained. Deidara chuckled. _Just like Sasori-dana to know whet it's for…_ he thought. "Let's go un." Deidara led Sasori put to where Kari was waiting…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

There's chapter four! No real tourcher here, just Orochimaru being a gay child molester!

Sasori: He scares me…

Deidara: Don't worry un. He comes back and he has to deal with me un!  
(giggle) Anywho, next chapter our favorite little redhead goes on an S-rank mission! (stupid Leader being Leader-ish.)

Sasori: I finally get to get out of that place and away from the two morons!

Hidan and Kisame: HEY!

Sasori: I didn't say names…

Well, R&R and ttyl!


	5. XIII's Hideout

And here we go!!!

Saso: Yay a mission!

Deidara: …this is totally weird un….

I know what you mean Deidara…

Saso: What's wrong? (cocks head like a puppy looking really cute)

Deidara: Nothing Sasori un.

Saso-kun, do the disclaimer for me…

Saso: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or Organization XIII…like that?

He's sooo CUTE!!! On with the chap!!!!

**XIII's Hideout…**

Team Artist was quickly making their way to Iwa. Rumor was that some members of XIII were seen there regularly. Kari and Deidara had found out that the rumors were true by running into one of the members, Vexen. They fought him and were winning, until Larxene came along. Then they fought until XIII ran away. (Deidara had called them cowards.) Kari caught the scent of Anbu. "Dei, we got some friends who wanna play!" she said. Sasori turned to Deidara, puzzled. Deidara nodded in understanding. "Sasori, be on your guard un." Deidara ordered. Sasori nodded and waited for orders from his friends. After all, he had agreed that he'd follow their every order. He saw fast moving shadows in the cliffs around them. He glanced at Deidara and saw that he had his hand inside of the clay bag around his waist. Sasori then glanced at Kari and saw that her sharingan was activated. He grabbed a scroll from his bag. It just happened to be his favorite, the Sandaime Kazekage. About twenty or so kunai came at them. Sasori's puppet blocked most of the kunai while Kari's katana blocked the rest of them. About ten Anbu appeared in front of them. "Halt! Unless you'd rather die!" yelled one, obviously the captain. Kari gripped her katana, but stated, "We don't wanna fight you, and we're here on professional business." The captain glared at her, "When it comes to him," he pointed at Deidara, "we don't take any chances. State your business in Iwagakure." Kari sighed, "Our mission is top secret, if you do not step aside, we will just," Kari, Deidara and Sasori jumped over the Anbu, "go over you." The Anbu threw more kunai at them. Sasori blocked them with his puppet. The Anbu captain scowled, "If you don't state your business then I'm afraid we have no choice but to kill you. Earth style: Earth shatter no Jutsu!" Kari and Deidara both grabbed Sasori by the collar and pulled him up to a ledge in a cliff. Kari glared at the captain, "Incase you haven't noticed, we have a child here so we'd rather not fight." The captain smirked at hearing this. "So you have a soft spot for the kid huh? Then that is how you'll fall." he said. He disappeared. Kari and Deidara stepped closer to Sasori. Sasori felt beads of sweat slid down his face. He sensed chakra behind him and moved a finger, frightened. Lucky he did because his puppet stabbed the captain in the heart. Sasori gasped as the man fell to the ground. He'd never actually killed anyone before. (Remember, he doesn't remember being in Akatsuki.) He heard someone shout, but couldn't make out what they were saying. For some reason…killing the man felt…good…familiar. He turned to the other Anbu, who stared in awe at their fallen captain. A smirk pulled at Sasori's lips. "That," he stated, pointing at the now dead captain, "is your fate…" He moved his puppet to attack the confused Anbu, and five minutes later, they were all dead. Sasori just smirked and stared at the death he had caused. Deidara just stared at him for a while. _Sasori-dana's true self is showing…that captain was stupid to attack him like that…_ Kari snapped both Sasori and Deidara out of their thoughts by saying, "Come on before more of them show up!" Sasori turned to them and nodded…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You sure this is it Kari-chan, Deidei?" Sasori asked as they stood before a waterfall. "Hai Saso-kun. We just have to get in…uh-oh…HIDE!" The three quickly hide as the waterfall parted. Xaldin came out muttering something under his breath. Kari turned to Sasori and Deidara, "Now's our chance let's get in there!" Quickly, the three snuck into the entrance. Xaldin didn't even notice them, because the waterfall (and gate) closed after they had gotten inside. "We need to find out where they have the secret jutsu scrolls. One of them must have how to get him back to normal…" Kari stated. Deidara nodded, "Why don't we spit into two un. I'll go around with Sasori and you go alone un. If we find something, we contact each other with the three way un." Kari nodded in approval. "Then break un!" They separated…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kari checked every room. _Still no sign of where they keep those scrolls…_ she thought. She checked another room. The weird thing was that no one seemed to be around. XIII's hideout was completely different from Akatsuki's. It was very bright and the halls were white, as were some of the rooms. The rooms of some of the members were decorated to their likings, while others were just all white and plain, one bed, a closet and a table were the only things inside the white rooms. _Some members of XIII must really lack in personality…_ she thought. She was about to open the next door, when she caught someone's scent. _So this is HIS room…well on to the next room…_ she thought as she moved on to the next door. _Another bedroom…_ She moved to the next door when, "Hey Axel!" A shadow came from around the corner…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara and Sasori had been checking rooms for the last hour. They had found some rooms with scrolls, but they didn't contain what they were looking for. "Fine I'll look for the stupid scroll! Lazy ass basterds…" came Xaldin's voice (He'd come back from where he'd gone.). Deidara grabbed Sasori and pulled him into the next room. After they were both safely hidden, Deidara noticed that they were in a room full of scrolls. "Bingo un!" he whispered. Sasori stared looking through some of the scrolls, "What's the one we're looking for Deidei?" he asked. Deidara threw aside a scroll he'd been looking through, "It should say something about aging or nagging un." After about ten minutes, Sasori smirked and turned to the blonde, "I think I found it Deidei!" Deidara zipped over to him and took the scroll. He smirked, "Ok, stand still un." Sasori did as told. Deidara did some hand signs…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Demnyx banged on Axel's door, "Axel! Xemnas said to get your lazy ass outta bed NOW!!!" Kari was grateful that Sasori had taught her to not only hide her chakra, but use it to hide too. She was using a genjutsu so that Demnyx wouldn't notice her. Axel opened the door with a yawn, "Alright, alright, I'm up. Huh? Is it me or is there a very powerful genjutsu here?" Kari gulped. Suddenly, "Kari-chan, we've found it un!" Axel and Demnyx narrowed their eyes. _Deidara, you idiot! Why'd you have to yell?_ Kari thought. "Kari-chan un?" came Deidara's voice again. Axel threw a kunai at Kari who dodged. "So it's just you, eh Angel?" Axel did hand signs, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Kari dodged the flame as Demnyx strummed his sitar, "Dance water dance!" Kari found herself trapped in a water prison. As Axel came closer to knock her out, he was stabbed y a puppet, "What are you doing to my subordinate?" Kari turned to see Sasori, back to normal, Deidara throwing a bomb at Demnyx from behind. "Katsu!" Kari fell to the ground as the prison collapsed. "Come on let's go un!" Kari nodded as the three Akatsuki members left…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe we actually did this all on our own un! But seriously Sasori-dana, I'm glad you're back, doing missions on our own is hard un!" Sasori chuckled at the 14 year-olds statement. "Well, I don't plan on turning into a 5 year-old again any time soon so you don't have to worry about that. I'm actually quite proud that you two were able to hold your own without me." Kari giggled, "Well, we did learn from you Sasori-dana!" she said. Deidara lowered the bird as they arrived back at the hideout. "Leader-sama and the others will be glad to have you back too…especially Hidan and Kisame un…" Sasori raised an eyebrow as the three walked in…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And there you have it! I'M DONE!!!

Sasori: I'm finally back to normal…

Deidara: R&R and see ya later un!


	6. Epilog

I couldn't help it! I must do an epilog!!!

Deidara: ….i feel sorry for –

NO SPOILERS!!!

Deidara: Sorry un…

Sasori: …smirk I can't wait until you tell them what happened…

And now…THE EPILOG!!!

**Epilog**

Team Art had just gotten back from getting Sasori back to normal. "Finally, we can get cleaned up and rest un!" Deidara said. Kari nodded in agreement as they walked into the lounge. "It's about fucking time!" came Hidan's voice. The three teammates saw both Hidan and Kakuzu sitting on the couch. Kakuzu sighed, "Good, he's back to normal." Hidan nodded and said, "Now we can do this." Both Hidan and Kakuzu glared at Sasori. Sasori twitched and glared right back. He smirked at the memory of what he'd done to them and turned to leave the room, snatching something outta Deidara's hand as he walked past. Deidara and Kari gulped and turned to the zombie duo. "What the hell is that look for?" Hidan asked. Kari and Deidara exchanged glances. "Well, I guess you've forgotten that Sasori-dana has a temper when he's older too." Kari said. Hidan scoffed, "Yeah but this Sasori can control his fucking temper." Kari and Deidara sighed in union, "Not always…" Kari said. Deidara nodded and stated, "He just snatched a sculpture from my hand un." Hidan and Kakuzu rolled their eyes. Then, an explosion rang through the hideout. The four rushed to the hall and saw Sasori in front of one of the rooms, smirking. Hidan and Kakuzu raised an eyebrow…then their jaws dropped. Sasori had blown up their room. "THE FUCK'S YOUR PROBLEM PINOCCIO!?!" Hidan yelled. Sasori's glare faded and he glared at the Jashinist. "You really shouldn't have said that un." Deidara said as Sasori took out a needle. Hidan glared some more at the puppet master. Sasori appeared next to Hidan and jammed the needle into his vein. Hidan punched him and glared. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!...faint" Hidan passed out cold. Kakuzu stared at Hidan, then turned to Sasori who had another needle. "Now, calm down Sasori. Don't do anything-" Sasori jammed the needle into Kakuzu's arm too…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Where do we dump them un?" Deidara asked Sasori. Sasori smirked and said, "Stop. They're gonna be a little gift for a certain snake man." Deidara and Kari smirked as they pushed Hidan and Kakuzu off the bird…

Three Hours Later…

"AUGH!!!!" Team Art all burst out laughing as they heard the zombie duo scream. "I ha-ha Didn't know Hidan could ha-ha scream so loud un!" Deidara said in between laughs. Sasori stopped laughing, but kept the smirk on his face. He then stated, "Like I said before, that's what they get for glaring at me." Deidara and Kari laughed harder…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now it's over…

Sasori: And now you can all imagine what Orochimaru did to Hidan and Kakuzu…

Deidara: The story they said was hilarious un!

Now it's over! R&R and ttyl!


End file.
